


Courage and Circumstance

by LiraelClayr007



Series: Season 15 codas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x02 coda, M/M, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Poetry, Season/Series 15 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: In all thischaoshis mind keepscycling backto one thing--the words he’d said toDean.You asked what about all of this isreal?We are.





	Courage and Circumstance

There are other things going on.  
He understands this.  
More important things--  
souls pouring out of hell,  
people to protect.

But.

In all this  
chaos  
his mind keeps  
cycling back  
to one thing--  
the words he’d said to  
Dean.

_You asked what about all of this is  
real?_

_We are._

He’d tried once before.  
Death was knocking, so  
he’d looked at Dean and said,  
_I love you._  
But he’d been  
afraid, added,  
_all of you_  
before anyone  
(Dean)  
could speak.

This time he  
knows Dean  
understands.  
Cas looks into his  
eyes  
enough to know,  
to recognize the  
shift.  
Sometimes it’s small,  
a key slipping into a lock,  
the tumblers falling into place  
just so.  
But this--  
this is  
cosmic.  
Planets align.  
Stars go supernova.

He’d been tempted--  
so tempted--  
to reach out.  
Demand more than a  
look.  
But now is not the time.  
There are people to protect.  
A world to save.

This is worth fighting for.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write this. It was screaming at me. I don't think I'll forget this scene...ever. 💙


End file.
